In order to conduct a diagnosis on a machine or system, numerous diagnostic tools and testers must be used. For example, when conducting a vehicle diagnosis, a gas analyzer may be used for analyzing gas generated by a vehicle to determine the operation status of the engine; a scanner for connecting to a vehicle computer for interfacing and receiving self-diagnostic codes; an engine analyzer to obtain engine operational status, oscilloscopes for observing signal waveforms generated by different vehicle components, such as an alternator and/or a battery; and a battery tester to determine the health/charge status of the battery.
Different vehicle models/makes may need different diagnostic tools and testers. Every time a vehicle diagnosis is to be performed on a different make/model, diagnostic tools/testers used in a previous test/diagnosis must be removed from the working space, and new diagnostic tools/testers corresponding to the new vehicle under test have to be brought in and installed. The removal and reinstallation of diagnostic tools/testers consume a lot of time, with reduced operation efficiency and productivity. In addition, numerous signal lines connecting between the diagnostic tools/testers and the vehicle create hazards and inconvenience.
Therefore, there is a need for a highly integrated diagnostic system that is portable, easy to carry and use, and highly flexible and expandable. There is also a need to implement a central hub for receiving signals from various signal sources and make the signals available for observation on a display. Another need exists for a modularized diagnostic system that is easy to accommodate different system makes/models.